deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Flora Hernandez
}} '''Flora Hernandez' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. As the housekeeper for the infamous Evelyn and Adrian Powell, Flora was perhaps the most devious maid of all, having shared her notorious plan with all her maid friends to get pregnant with a rich man's baby and then blackmail him into giving her lots of money. Her plan backfired horribly as her participation in Adrian's "disgusting little hobby" got her raped, and then her attempts to threaten her attacker meant that he was spurred into killing her. Her boyfriend Eddie took the blame, and so his mother takes it upon herself to solve the mystery surrounding the maid's death... Biography 'Early Life' As Flora was growing up, she was very close to her grandmother, Mirta, whose old age forced her into a retirement home and meant that Flora and her cousin Danny had to pay to keep her supported. Eventually, Flora was hired to work as a maid for Evelyn and Adrian Powell, but the latter took a special interest in her and hired her to be one of the prostitutes whom he films having sex with his many rich friends. Flora develops a plan: to have a millionaire's baby and then milk him for all that he's worth, forcing him to support the child until the age of 18. She proceeds to confess this plan to some other maids in the area - Rosie, Carmen, Zoila and Valentina - once she gets to know them. They tell her that it's wrong, but she has no interest in listening. }} At some point, Flora begins dating Eddie Suarez, though she doesn't treat him particularly well. One night, when the two of them are at a party together, Flora is "all over" Eddie's client Remi Delatour as soon as his back is turned. She goes on to hook up with Remi a few times after that and fall pregnant with his child. Flora tells her grandmother about Eddie and how she slept with Remi. Danny, knowing of his cousin's plan, comes to think of her as an embarrassment to the family. Flora continues to work as one of Adrian's whores, even developing a sexual relationship with Adrian himself, and one of her clients is Remi's father, Philippe Delatour. Once she realizes that he is related to the man who impregnated her, she refuses to go through with having sex with him. However, he doesn't believe that whores have the right to say "no", and so he drags her into another room and he rapes her. }} Weeks later, Flora tries blackmailing Philippe, hoping to extort money out of him in exchange for keeping the rape quiet. She is also interested in having him support the child she's currently pregnant with. Michael Stappord, Philippe's lawyer, has a meeting with Flora in the room where Adrian tapes her sessions. The meeting is filmed, and features Michael giving Flora a check from Philippe that she is grossly disappointed with. She demands more and Michael warns her to back off because his client is dangerous. She refuses though, hoping to receive a check so large it makes the bank-teller gasp. While Eddie is lying in bed with Flora, she leaves to take a call, claiming that it's from "work". She tells the person on the other end that of course Philippe will pay, then exclaiming, "Because it's on video!" Eddie overhears this but doesn't know what it's regarding. Later, Eddie proposes to Flora via email, but she turns him down, to his great disappointment. The last time Rosie Falta sees Flora, she tells her about her pregnancy. The other maids find this out as well, but promise not to say anything. For an unknown reason, Evelyn Powell learns of Flora's affair with her husband, and she proceeds to confront her while hosting a party in June 2013. 'Season 1 }} While confined to a secluded room in the Powell mansion, Evelyn tells Flora that she thinks what her people do is heroic: they wash clothes they can't afford, polish silver they will never dine with, mop floors for people who don't bother to learn their last name, and still they dare to dream of a better life. Evelyn is in awe of their determination to succeed in the great country of America but, that said, if Flora doesn't stop screwing her husband then she's going to have her deported. Flora understands, and asks Adrian if he has anything he'd like to say to the maid. Adrian apologizes for allowing himself to be repeatedly seduce, which shocks Flora, who believes the affair to have been mutually consensual. Evelyn comments as she and her husband exit the room that obviously, from now on, when she asks Flora to do the windows, she will do them. Now alone, Flora grabs a pen and starts to frantically write a note to Adrian, saying how he can't just throw her aside and confessing all about the rape she endured. However, as she hides the note in a copy of "The Peasant and the Devil", Philippe Delatour sneaks in behind her with a knife and a struggle ensues. He ends up stabbing the maid for all the deviousness she's committed, but Flora manages to escape in spite of her wound. In this time, Philippe hits Eddie over the head and puts the knife in his hand so as to frame him, while Flora stumbles through the Powells' party and ends up falling into the pool, dead. It's quite the Beverly Hills scandal. 'Post-Death 'Season 1' }} Eddie is arrested for the murder, despite being innocent, because he's discovered with the bloody knife in his hand after Philippe flees the murder scene. The cops collect all the evidence they need from the crime scene, but Evelyn begins fretting about the fact that her maid was murdered because, as she so rightfully points out, there's now no one to clean all this up. Flora's funeral soon takes place and all her maid friends are in attendance; as they leave, Rosie suggests that they go to the police and tell them about what Flora was planning, thinking that maybe that's why she was killed, but the other maids ward her off of the idea, believing that this was Flora's secret and that it should be allowed to die with her. Marisol, Eddie's mother, overhears this conversation and proceeds to go undercover as a Beverly Hills maid so that she can learn the truth about what happened to Flora and get her son out of jail. She cleans the room where Flora was killed, meeting Adrian (who's been grieving terribly over his lover's death) in the process, and places the book where Flora hid her note on the bookshelf, not realizing how important it is. The other maids read an article about Flora's murder; it's on page 43, and Carmen notes that if she had been white then the story would be on page 1. When she returns to the room, Marisol and Adrian play a game where they ask one another questions, with the former wanting to learn all she can about Flora. Eventually, she discovers the note and reads that Flora was raped; Adrian snatches it away before she can read any more, and later he cries over it before throwing it onto the fire. }} Adrian has an erotic dream about Flora; the dream includes her being in a dark room with her tight bun and maid's uniform, and slowly she starts to dishevel and undress herself. Adrian enjoys this fantasy deeply but, just as he's really getting into it, he is disturbed by Evelyn, who announces the arrival of Maxwell Rose. Meanwhile, Marisol learns from Olivia Rice, Evelyn's confidante, that Flora was not just Adrian's maid - she was his whore as well. Taylor Stappord, another of Adrian's prostitutes that he would give as a gift to his rich friends, then explains to Marisol, her maid, what goes on in the Powell house. Marisol is disgusted. Marisol snoops through Flora's bedroom and discovers a positive pregnancy test, proceeding to ask the other maids if Flora was pregnant when she died. Zoila is sick of Marisol constantly asking about Flora, but Rosie wants to share the truth with her, and so they admit that Flora had a plan to fall pregnant with a millionaire's baby and then milk said millionaire for all he was worth. Marisol manages to prove that Flora was indeed pregnant when she died by discovering the un-doctered coroner's report. It is discovered that Eddie proposed to Flora via email and she turned him down, meaning he had motive to kill. Marisol needs to work extra hard now to clear his name, telling him everything he's learned, and later Eddie remembers that he heard Flora talking about something she was using to blackmail someone being on video. }} Marisol searches tirelessly for the DVD Flora was talking about, eventually discovering the secret room full of DVDs in the Powell house - Adrian's collection. However, she is fired before she can investigate further, proceeding to send Rosie Falta in as the Powells' new maid so that she can snoop on Marisol's behalf. Rosie watches all of Flora's DVDs but finds nothing incriminating; she then sees another DVD - Flora #10 - in the Powells' safe and is successful in stealing it and getting it back to Marisol. Marisol and Eddie's lawyer, Ida Hayes, watch the DVD, which features Flora's meeting with Michael Stappord. This allows them to figure out that the man who raped her is not the father of her child, but they still have to discover which one killed her. Marisol takes note of Flora mentioning her grandmother in the tape and she proceeds to find Mirta in her nursing home. Danny doesn't want Marisol talking to her about Flora, but later Marisol is able to sneak her way in and talk to her anyway. Mirta mistakes her for Flora, talking to her as if she were her own grandmother, and speaks of how she's shamed her. She berates her for how she treated Eddie and ends up revealing that the father of her baby was one of Eddie's friends. Marisol later learns from her son's friend Brad Valera that the father was in fact Remi Delatour, one of his and Eddie's clients when they dealt drugs together. Marisol begins to believe that Remi was the one who killed Flora. }} Now under the impression that Remi is the killer, Marisol and Ida try to prove that he knew Flora was pregnant prior to her death, because that way they'll be able to go to the D.A. with a motive. Marisol stages a meeting between Remi and Ida which proves that he knew nothing, though Michael tries his best to break it up and goes to talk to Remi in private. Remi doesn't believe his lawyer is telling him the whole truth about what happened and proceeds to go to Ida's office. She believes that he's innocent, but knows from the DVD that there's a connection between him and the man who raped Flora. She shows it to him, and he starts to believe that his father is the rapist. He returns home and punches Philippe in the face, then whispering something mysterious into his ear. Adrian has another fantasy about Flora. This time, the two of them are ballroom dancing together, and he clearly finds the dream very erotic because Evelyn notices a certain something rising in his sleep. She wakes him up, wanting to have sex, but he refuses. When she asks him who he was dreaming of, he believes it to be obvious, prompting Evelyn to declare that she's so glad Flora is dead. Hearing of the drama between Remi and his father, Marisol now believes that the latter is the man who killed Flora, and she's right. Philippe, meanwhile, confesses to Remi that he raped Flora, but lies about not killing her. Unfortunately, Philippe doesn't appreciate Marisol's attempts to uncover the truth and he hires a hitman to take her out. The hitman makes a mistake and ends up accidentally gunning down Taylor Stappord outside her home. }} Taylor loses her unborn child because of what Philippe did, and so she prompts Michael, her husband, to tell Marisol what she needs to know about the night Flora Hernandez was murdered. Michael tells her everything and she starts to formulate a plan; meanwhile, Philippe is looking to flee the country following Taylor's shooting, but first he has his engagement party at the Powell mansion. He goes there, looking to borrow Adrian's private jet, and when he compliments the dahlias they're using for the party, saying how glad he is they're using them again, Evelyn realizes that he was there on the night of Flora's murder because that's the only other time she's used this particular flower at a party. The Powells realize that he is the killer and formulate a plan of their own. At the party, Marisol lures Philippe into the room where Adrian would record his prostitute's sessions, trying to get a confession on tape, but she fails. Philippe is then led away by the Powells who put a muscle relaxant in his drink and throw him off the balcony and into the pool, so as to avenge Flora. Philippe dies in the very same pool that Flora herself fell into, with the maids lying to the police that he confessed what he did to Flora before he jumped. Because of this, Eddie is finally released from jail and the truth about what happened to the murdered maid comes out. 'Season 2 }} After succeeding in solving the murder of Flora Hernandez and getting her son out of jail, Marisol starts to write a book about how she went undercover as a maid to unveil the truth about Flora's life and subsequent death. She tells her own maid Opal that she had to work as a maid for six months, meaning one would think she has a high amount of respect for the women who do this job. Evelyn and Adrian find a new maid in Valentina Diaz, though Evelyn grows highly uncomfortable when she sees her husband hugging their new housekeeper and his hand slides down her lower-back. She later confronts him over it, claiming that the situation with Valentina is Flora all over again, but Adrian denies it, claiming in turn that Valentina is like a daughter to him. Evelyn says that Oedipus would be so proud before eventually announcing that maybe the two of them should just stop trying to be happy because it's always such a disappointment. Eventually, though, they get some much-needed closure regarding the death of their son Barrett and are able to finally make amends. Season 3 }} Marisol's book, ''Coming Clean, about how she went undercover to find out who really killed Flora is finally published and makes it onto the New York Times' bestsellers list. When a chopped-off leg finds its way onto the Powells' front lawn, their mansion becomes known as the "Powell Murder House". A tour bus even drives by to announce it to a group of tourists, saying that it's the home to not one, not two, but three gruesome deaths. Evelyn, under the belief that a leg does not constitute a body, runs out screaming that there's only been two gruesome deaths - Flora's and Philippe's - before finally announcing that they have to sell the house. Sebastien, the Powells' realtor, finds their house particularly hard to sell because it's a murder house, and legally they have to disclose to any potential buyers about Flora's murder, Philippe's suicide and Louie Becker's severed leg. This gives Adrian an idea as to how he can get rid of the new foster child he doesn't want. That night, he goes into Deion's bedroom and tells him about the maid who was murdered, convincing him that she knows haunts the house as a ghost, or rather, shadow-figure or demon. This, and the story about the chopped-off leg, are enough to scare Deion temporarily into wanting to leave. Season 4' }} Coming Clean is made into a movie and Eva Longoria is cast in the role of Flora. She films the scene where her character dies, starting with her being chased through the set of the Powell mansion before she proceeds to write her infamous note, then hiding it in a big red book before a masked assailant stabs her to death. Evelyn Powell, portrayed by Peri Westmore, then walks in to discover her dead maid. However, Peri accidentally oversteps her mark and steps on Eva, who is deeply annoyed; a break has to be called, and Marisol, who's behind the scenes, wonder why the character of Flora didn't fall into the pool like she did in real life. The director, Elliott, reveals that Peri felt her fans were paying to see her and so she should be the one to discover the body. Marisol is angry that that's not what really happened, and angrier still when Peri suggests that her character be the one to go undercover as a maid. Marisol refuses to allow this because the story isn't about her; it's about maids and Latina empowerment, but Peri believes that if they changed the race of the murdered maid then they could get someone much better than Eva. This causes Eva to quit and storm off of set, saying as she does so that Peri is the meanest person she has ever met... and she worked on Desperate Housewives. Later, Carmen - now the Powells' maid - tells her daughter Daniela about Flora's murder to try and ward her away from staying in the Powell house with her, but Dani doesn't believe her. Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, Flora's name was "Florencia Sanchez", but she still preferred to be called "Flora" for short.http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 109 09.png Promo 109 10.png Promo 109 11.png Promo 112 14.png Promo 112 15.png Promo 112 16.png Promo 113 08.png Promo 113 09.png Promo 113 31.png References Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Maids Category:Deceased Characters